Linked
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: The guidance counselor of Coates Academy has had it with Diana and Drake's constant fighting. Being a part time police office she knows just how to handle these two enemies and make them see eye to eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_I just finished reading Plague and everyone knows how much Drake and Diana hate each other._

_So I thought it will be fun to write about the pair._

So here we go, This is before the FAYZ happens and before anyone develops powers .

"SIT !" demanded the new guidance counselor of Coates Academy for 7 mouths now.

Both Diana Ladris and Drake Merwin glared at the blonde sitting behind her deck with her arms crossed and had a very stern look in her haunting blue eyes.

Glaring daggers at Ms. Reed and not getting a reaction out of her, like their previous three counselors. Both students turned and glared at one another before taking their seat.

"This is the fifth time this week you both have been sent to my office" Ms. Reed stated," and it's only Wednesday ."

Diana crossed her legs and her arms as her expensive black Louis Vuitton backpack dug into her back.

Drake sat to Diana's left looking bored with a lead pencil behind his left ear and a large black 3 ring binder that held all his work for all his classes at his side.

"Now what was it this time?" the counselor asked with a annoyance look on her face. " You been in here four times in that past two days." Looking at her clock on the wall it read 11:28 am . "It's not even lunch time yet and you two are already fighting?" She sighed.

Neither one spoke for a good minute, rolling her eyes Diana knew Drake wasn't going to say anything. " Fine , I made a comment towards Drake " she confessed, " and he didn't take it to kindly".

"What did you say to Mister Merwin, Miss Ladris?"

"Just the truth" Diana smirked looking at Ms. Reed's questioning young face that looked no older then 30 . " I guess he wasn't man enough to handle it".

"Why you little bitch ! " Drake snapped his fierce cold, grey eyes on Diana.

"Mister Merwin language" Ms. Reed warned him. " Miss Ladris please continue."

Drake snarled making his jaw clench violently as Diana happily went on.

"Where was I " Diana voiced " Oh yeah , I was walking to my seat before Biology lessons started and I noticed Drake talking to Dekka Talent. Wait" she paused, " correction he was flirting with her and as I was walking by them I happen to say, That he must really be desperate if his trying to get some from Dekka seeming as she's gay.

" She's not gay " Drake sneered menacingly , quickly standing and towering over Diana who stayed seated.

"Of course she is, but let's just assume she's not " Diana claimed as she looked up at Drake and stared straight into his stormy eyes. " Why would she want to be with a psychopath?"

Drake was only holding on by a thread , his eyes flashed with rage and the only reason Diana was alive right now was because Ms. Reed would be left as witness . "Why do you even care ?" he snarled as Ms. Reed told him to sit back down.

Taking his seat again Drake muttered loud enough for Diana to hear. " I'm amazed that you even noticed, seeming as all you do is stay on Caine's dick ".

The whole time they have been in Ms. Reed's office Diana had been calm and collective, but she quickly snapped at Drake's comment." What did you say! " Diana snarled quickly standing and towering over him this time as he smirked amusingly up at her.

"I said ... Drake started to say loud and clear but was interrupted by Ms. Reed, who was now up in out from behind her deck and forcing Diana to sit back down. " Drake" Ms. Reed snapped, "Don't say a word"

"Of course professor " Drake whispered with a bitter smile.

Diana was shaking with anger as Ms. Reed stood in front of her, making sure that Diana didn't get back up and attack the blond boy .

The guidance counselor was at her boiling point as well. An desperate times calls for desperate measures. " Don't move" she warned to both students as she went back to her deck and grabbed an item before quickly returning with her right hand behind her back.

"Drake your left handed, right?"

Drake narrowed his eyes wondering what Ms. Reed was holding behind her back. "Yes" he answered in a hiss.

"And Diana your right handed , right?"

Diana nodded, now a little somewhat calm.

"Drake hold out your right hand and Diana hold out your left hand ."

Both students gave one another hatred looks before doing as Ms. Reed demanded.

Quickly Ms. Reed took advantage of their confused looks and took out the hidden handcuffs and cuffed Drake Merwin and Diana Ladris together.

"What the hell !" they both shouted thinking Ms. Reed finally lost it.

"Ms. Reed take this off of us !" Diana demanded trying to take her left wrist out of the handcuffs.

"Sorry I can't" she faked a smile .

"What do you mean you can't?" Drake bite out, his wrist turning red from pulling on the cuffs.

"I mean I'm tired of you two getting sent to my office every week for fighting with one another ." She said exhausted, " So here's how it's going to go down . You two are going to be handcuffed for the rest of the day and if you don't get sent to my office again . I'll come find you two and remove the handcuffs myself, but if you get sent to my office again, you will be handcuff together for the rest of the week do you understand me?

Drake was about to start yelling up a storm, but Ms. Reed saw it coming and stopped him before he got started . " I don't want a word Mister Merwin, all I need is a nod of understanding.

Drake snarled thinking that Ms. Reed just made it on his top 5 people to kill, before he gave her a stiff nod of understanding.

Diana knowing that they could not get out of this one, just started to walk towards the door furiously while pulling Drake along with her.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the great reviews ! IloveOneDirection, voldyismyfather, Mimifry, Atchair, swimgirl99, ARandomBlonde, JokerGrace and VampireKnightRox .

"This is fucking bullshit ! " Diana cried venomously once out of the main office and kept on dragging Drake, who was starting to lose his grip on his school binder.

"Look I'm not happy about this either, but if you don't stop pulling me. I am going to rip your arm off and happily watch you bleed to death!" Drake snarled spitefully pulling hard on the handcuffs and making Diana go stumbling backwards into him.

" You know this is your fault!" she said loathsome turning around and stopping only inches from his face.

"My fault ! How is this my fault? if you would of kept your fucking mouth shut, 'THIS' " he lifted his right hand that was cuffed to her left hand, " wouldn't of happened".

"Your right Drake, I should of kept my fucking mouth shut " she mocked throwing out her right arm dramatically in the air . "I should of known that Drake Merwin can't take a teasing comment without being a complete drama queen" she said the last two words much louder.

"Oh... so I'm a drama queen now and not a psychopath anymore, huh? " he said striking like a python and grabbing Diana by the throat and pinning her to the wall brutally , not caring that he lost a hold of his binder. "You know I should just kill you now and be done with it". He stated putting more pressure on her neck making it hard for her to breath.

Diana didn't fight him . She wasn't scared, his threat meant nothing. The only thing she got out of it was a rushing feeling. Her lungs started to burn and she was fighting to keep her eyes locked on Drake's . Right before she thought that she was really go to die from lack of air . The pressure on her neck was gone, causing her to go into a coughing fit as oxygen raced to her lungs and not hearing the foot steps coming down the hall.

"Hey Drake " came the voice of Bug. " What are you do... he trailed off, now getting a good look at Diana who was very pale almost blue, leaning up against the wall, taking in deep breaths and holding onto her neck with her free hand.

"Nothing" Drake spit out dangerously, "now leave".

Scared of the psychopathic blond, Bug quickly walked past them and turned down the hall never looking back.

"Now" Drake stated turning back towards Diana sharply, "let's get one thing straight..." before Drake could continue Diana kneed him where it hurt causing him to fall to his knees, next to his forgotten 3 ring binder.

"No, you listen to me " Diana hissed dangerously grabbing his hair and forcing him to look up at her ." The next time you try to kill me, you better finish it because you will never have the balls to do it again, literally" she threatened in hoarse voice .

Still on his knees and holding onto his lower half, Drake began to laugh a non humorous laugh.

"What's so funny?" Diana menacingly inquired looking down at him on the floor.

"Us" he chuckled grabbing his fallen binder. "We can't even make it five minutes without wanting to kill one another."

Diana cracked a dark smile causing her beautiful face to turn ugly. " Yeah, bet you can't go a day without wanting to kill me or even be nice".

Drake looked up at her, not at all angry for getting hit in the most sensitive part of his body . " I could, if I cared to try, but I don't and plus you would rather dead then be nice to me" he stated not bothering to stand yet.

The brunette smirked " I bet that you would snap first".

"No that would be you, Ladris."

"Then lets bet on it ."

"What's in it for the winner ?"

"How about the loser has to be the winners slave for the remainder of the week ." Diana said holding out her hand for him to shake an agreement.

"Can't wait for you to be my bitch " Drake smirked and sealed the deal as Diana helped him up an off the stone floor.

The pretty brunette giggled, " You know I like it when you talk dirty" she smirked shocking him and kissed his cheek before dragging him down the hall again and towards the lunch room.

"Do that again and I'll..."

"And you'll do what?" Diana interrupted him while forcing a innocent smile and rapidly bating her eyelashes up at him. Thinking that she was going to enjoy messing with him today.

Drake growled before his shark revealing smile graced his pale face,_' Two can play at that game '_ he thought. " Do that again and I'll do this " he said grabbing her face and forcefully planted a rough kiss on her lips and quickly releasing her before anyone could see it happening . " But the next time it will be in front of Caine." He warned pushing open the doors to the cafeteria and strode in confidently with Diana looking disgusted by him side.

* * *

Everyone was already eating lunch as Drake and Diana walked in together late. Like in the teen movies, everyone stopped what ever they were doing and stared at them as well as the metal handcuffs that linked them together.

" WHAT!" Drake dangerously shouted daring someone to say something.

Everyone quickly turned back to eating or chatting with their friends. No one dared to talk back to Drake Merwin when angry and or daring to talk to him when he wasn't angry.

Pulling Drake over towards where Caine Soren sat, watching everything and the only one with the guts to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why are you two handcuff together?" Caine inquired biting into a red apple as he controlled his jealously .

"Ms. Reed" they snarled simultaneously looking at one other murderously.

"Oh really , She finally snapped? " Caine smirked amuse, no longer having thoughts of Drake trying to take Diana from him . "Well, took longer then most of the other guidance counselors".

"You have no idea" Diana muttered glaring at Drake who stole Computer Jack's lunch. " The worst is I'm starting to regret this bet".

"Bet? what bet?" Caine raised a curious brow.

"We" Diana gestured at herself and then at Drake ,"bet to see who can last the longest at being nice to the other ."

"And the one that snaps first has to be the winners slave until Friday." Drake added with a smile that meant I got this in the bag.

"We sure do Drakey " Diana taunted ruffling his white blond hair .

As quickly as the winning smile appeared on Drake's handsome face, it just as quickly disappeared. "Don't !" he warned, grey eyes daring her say it again.

"Don't what ?" Diana questioned pretending not to know what he was talking about ." Drakey" she courageously added in a silly voice.

" Don't call me that" he gnarled, "D-Ana ".

"Who told you that name?" Diana fiercely slammed her fist on the table while thinking how much she hated the nickname that her father gave her as a child.

Drake smiled evilly while shrugging his shoulders and saying "I don't know". When he obviously did know.

Diana was half a second from losing their bet, but thank God the lunch bell ringed, dismissing all the students and causing Diana to catch herself and take a deep calming breath as everyone went off in different directions towards class.

"Well good luck on the bet " Caine smirked as he strapped his backpack on . " Because you both are going to need it , big time". He laughed putting a friendly, but rough arm around Jack causing the computer nerd to trip a little. "My money is on Drake" he stated.

Jack muttered to Caine as they walked away, that Diana had a good chance to win as well before he quickly glanced at her over his shoulder and blushed thinking that he would love to be in Drake's place right now.

Standing up quickly and not caring to see or speak to the monster next to her . Diana walked out of the lunch room as Drake followed but was stopped outside the doors by Ms. Reed.

" Miss Ladris and Mister Merwin " the tall beautiful guidance counselor called. " I can see you haven't kill one another yet" she joked.

Diana growled at the counselor as Drake controlled himself while thinking that she just moved up on his people to kill list to lucky number three.

"Well, I just want to tell you two that for fifth period you will be going to Diana's class and for sixth period you will be going to Drake's class" She smiled ."Now hurry up, don't want you two to be late" the counselor stated before leaving them as quickly as she came.

" I ready want nothing more then to watch that bitch die a slow and painful death" Drake harshly murmured to the girl on his right as they watched Ms. Reed walk down the hall.

_'I'm with you on that'_ Diana thought as Ms. Reed left their sight. "Come on you Sadist" she voiced out loud , leading the blond to her 5th period class." Let's get this over with".

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks on the Reviews and Especially to Mia , Who Reviewed 4 times on Chapter 2 alone. THANKS!**

"What class do you even have for 5th period anyways?" Drake asked, bored while following the brunette up three flights of stairs and down two corridors.

Diana smirked knowing that Drake thought cooking was a woman's job and not bothering to speak , she just pointed at the door.

"Cooking Class" he read the big colorful poster taped onto the door.

"Yep" she said opening the door and walked in with Drake, who wore a disgusted facial expression as he followed close behind her.

"Oh miss Ladris " Mr. Wooderson called in a cool, relaxed voice and not caring that she arrived 5 minutes late and with Drake Merwin at her side. " You'll making cupcakes from the bake sale tomorrow ". Said the teacher that looked like, he just stepped out from the 1970's .

Drake didn't care that he wasn't being acknowledged as he stared at the tall man with long, dirty, blond dreads in a loss ponytail . _'What the hell is he wearing?_ Drake thought looking at the mans white, loose v-neck shirt and washed blue jeans with holes here and there in them while finishing the hippie look with brown Hollister flip flops.

"Have fun baking" Mr Wooderson smiled, " remember the number one rule of cooking, anything... "

"Make it with love" all his students finished for their hipster professor.

"Kill me now " Drake muttered to himself.

"I would love to, but we have cupcakes to bake " Diana stated with a smile. "Nobody likes brain cupcakes, now do we?"

The blond rolled his eyes, now standing in one of six mini kitchen stations while Diana pre-heated the oven. Looking at the counter, there was a Betty Crocker cake mix, 4 eggs, measuring cup and a mixer. " I hope you know , I'm not helping".

"Yes, you are " Diana said while grabbing a big glass bowl to dump the cake mix into. "Now get me 3 eggs"

Drake didn't move a muscle as he stood next to her.

Sighing, Diana waited for the eggs. "Drake give me the eggs" she snapped, right hand out, still waiting.

"Say please" He smirked knowing she wouldn't.

"No!"

"Then I'm not moving a finger" Drake told her.

"Fine, I'll get them myself. " But there was a problem to that Diana noticed. , Drake was leaning on the counter and blocking where the eggs and the measure cup were at . Raising a dark brow, Diana had solution to her problem. Sighing she slowly strode up to him .

The boys grey eyes narrowed wondering what Diana was up to as the girl walked up to him and pushed her chest to his chest. Looking down at her , Drake stomach tighten as he watched her every move and stayed quiet , not wanting to get any attention from other .

" You like this" Diana quietly asked as her right hand snaked it's way around him waist. " Don't you? being caged in with no way out huh?" Shaking her head she muttered to him " Your sick Drake, you know that?"

Drake glared at her as she pulled away from him, smiling victoriously as she held the 3 eggs in her right hand.

" You know, you could of just asked for me to move " He growled before looking about the room hoping no one noticed , which they didn't since everyone hated and feared the pair, everyone just pretended that they weren't there.

"Would you have moved?" Diana questioned.

"No"

"That's what I thought" Diana said cracking the eggs and putting them into the bowl with the chocolate powder cake mix and then added the other ingredients before using the white blender to mix everything together.

"You know Diana, I'm not as sick as you think I am". Drake started to say as he stepped behind her, making his right cuffed hand grasp her hip . Making her left cuffed hand go all the way to her right side of her body ." Any normal 13 year old boy, that's straight would of liked it just because of whats between your legs" he stated no longer caring if any students were watching them.

Diana's grip on the blender was so tight that her hand matched the white color.

Smirking he kept on pushing her mentally and physically . "Calm down Diana " he whispered as his right hand left her hip and went to grasp the blender as well. " Don't want all the chocolate to go flying."

Looking at her tan hand as his pale hand was on top of hers guiding the blender . Diana didn't feel disgust, like when he touched her in the past. Drake's hand grasping her hand felt warm and not cold like the rest of him.

Drake waited patiently for Diana to starting yelling at him for touching her again . _'This is to easy'_ he thought looking down at the girl staring at their right hands touching.

Turning the blender off, Diana loosened her grip . Sighing she knew that Drake was just trying to make her snap at him, just so he could win the bet, but he was going to have to try a little hard. _'You know what they say , if you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen.'_ she thought as a small smile graced her pretty face. "You know, you're anything , but a normal 13 year old boy, Drake".

The blond was a bit disappointed when Diana didn't yell at him. Lowering his head and letting his left arm slowly go around her waist, " True, but that's what you love about me" Drake said sarcastically in her right ear.

At that moment Diana's teacher, Mr. Wooderson walked into the room and witness the two enemies interaction. The hippie smiled as he thought that they were lovely together from the way they were standing. Diana's back up against Drake's chest and the boy kissing the girl's neck or so that's what Mr. Wooderson thought Drake was doing.

" See this class " the teacher started to say as all six groups of two partners turned their attention towards Mr. Wooderson " This is how you bake ". He pointed at Diana and Drake who were frozen in place . " I see and feel so much love coming from just this kitchen alone" he smiled walking over to the now flushed teens ." Those cupcakes, I know will come out great". he said to them before walking away and saying over his shoulder to the whole class. " Be more like Miss Ladies and Mister Merwin, class and your cupcakes will come out delicious as well ".

Both Drake and Diana glared daggers at the professor's back while the other five groups stared at the crazy blond and brunette, who were still in the same position .

The room was silent , all cupcakes forgotten.

After Mr. Wooderson left their sight , Drake and Diana , both at the same time turned their head's to the right and glared at their classmates without having to say anything. All the students quickly got back to work, from out of fear of the blond boy and brunette girl.

Not saying anything to one another Drake removed himself from Diana while Diana continued with the baking alone . Both now thinking if this bet was really worth it.

After 35 minutes of complete silence as they waited for the cupcakes to rise and then 10 minutes to cool down, Drake couldn't take anymore." Um... you want me to help?"

Diana's sharply looked at him " No " , and then went back to putting the frosting on the cupcakes.

"Oh come on Diana " Drake said snatching the frosting from her hand.

"Give it back now!" Diana snapped reaching out of the white frosting .

"No"

"Drake, I'm not playing" she stated going for the item again.

"Me either" he claimed keeping the frosting out of her reach.

"If you don't give me the frosting" Diana warned as she grabbed the last egg off the counter . " This egg will meet your face".

"You wouldn't dare ".

"Really , I wouldn't? " Diana raised her brow, daring him to make a move and when he didn't move, Diana went for it.

The egg hit Drake's forehead and then slowly Diana watched the yolk fall down his face and onto his school, dark blue, polo shirt.

Drake couldn't believe that she did it , because Diana was mostly just talk and instead of getting angry. Drake decided to fight fire with fire as he scooped the Betty Crocker vanilla frosting in his left hand . Drake rubbing it all over Diana's face.

" AHHH... I can't believe you just did that" Diana yelled face covered in frosting while getting everyone attention.

"Well, at least now you really can say your sweet" Drake stated licking his fingers.

Everyone watching waited to see what would happen next.

Wiping the white frosting away from her face and pretending that she wasn't going to retaliate . She moved over to the sink and slowly cleaned her face.

Drake waited and waited for Diana to do something , anything ,but she didn't. He frown as he cleaned himself thinking that he like Diana when she fought back. Not paying attention he was startled when Diana spoke.

" Need help ? " she asked with the sink hose in hand and a evil smirk gracing her face.

Drake's eyes became wide and had no time to react before Diana sprayed him with water.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the great reviews! thatcrazygirl13, Helena the Happy Emo, Finch98, Eluked, MotoKia217, mermaidmelodyharrygone, Silvore, penelope13, CheshireCat1, Nicole, Cookie, Mia and GONEEEE

Drake took a deep, sharp, breath as the cold water hit his pale face and went dripping down to his chest soaking his shirt. "Diana!" he warned dangerously before he quickly went to grab the hose from the girl.

"No, you are not getting me wet" Diana hissed fighting him, not willing to hand over the item.

Every teen in the room gasped in shock not believing what was going on between the two, most feared students in Coates Academy not including Caine Soren, of course.

"Give me the hose " Drake demanded ripping it out of her hand and soaking her wet.

"OH... MY... GOD ! " Diana shouted , cold water running down her body and quickly turning to the sink to turn off the water." You ass ! You can see my bra now!" she snapped looking down at herself.

"You sure can " Drake smirked amuse as Diana's see through white school shirt showed off her red bra.

Diana growled before forcing herself to smile darkly . "Drake " she said controlling herself thinking that she would kill him after she won this game of theirs. "We need to sneak out before we get sent to that bitch Ms. Reeds office again."

"Fuck "he cussed remembering what would happen if they were sent back to the counselor / police officer again. "Lead the way Ladris" Drake muttered .

"Fine" she said before turning to the rest of the class, that still had their eyes glued on them. " Listen up "Diana snapped getting everyone attention on her." If Mr. Wooderson ask what happened and where we went off to? You all will say that Drake got burned and that I am taking him to nurse Temple. Got it?"

To scared to speak, all her classmates nodded before quickly going back to their baking.

"Good "Diana murmured smug loving the feeling of her classmates fearing her. Grabbing Drake's arm, they slipped out the back door where all the stations where located.

" We seriously aren't going to the nurse , right ? Drake questioned as they walked down the hall.

"No " Diana said thinking that this boy had no brains." We're going to your dorm room it's closer then mine , we need to change."

"Fine, but this way is faster " Drake stated making a left rather then a right and taking the lead . Thinking if they get caught out of class he would make it his life mission to kill this girl.

Going down one to many stairs. They continued to run once they got out of the building and through the court yard . Racing towards the student dorm building, 5 yards away not getting caught so far.

Reaching the double doors to the boys dorm building , Drake and Diana paused trying to catch their breath. Seconds before Diana went to grab the door handle Drake looked through the little side window, noticing that someone was coming and stopped her. Quickly dragging Diana to the side of the building with him.

"What are you do?" she asked confused her back hitting the brick wall.

"Shh... there's someone coming" Drake muttered pressing himself into Diana, pushing her further up against the wall.

And he was right Diana observed , a second later the door opened and out came the female dorm advisor .

"That was close" Drake whispered as he looked down at Diana's short frame .

She agreed not knowing why, all of a sudden she was feeling nervous as she stared up at Drake's stormy orbs and close proximity." Um, Drake ..."

"Yeah?" He muttered not knowing why Diana's lips where getting his attention before quickly deciding to look back up into her amber eyes.

"We can go in now" she stated as the blond gave her a nod before stepping away from her.

Not saying a word Drake walked back towards the entrance, opened the door and went into the building with Diana close behind him. Not wanting to let his mind wonder on his previous thoughts. He stormed down the hall towards the elevator with no concern whatsoever if anyone else was in the building at the time and if they got caught.

Diana frowned as she stared at the back of the blonds head . Keeping her mouth shut from saying some smart ass comment, about what the hell happened outside with him. She shrugged off the way he stared at her back there, thinking that the day couldn't come to an end soon enough .

They waited for the elevator to open. Both thankful that the other didn't open their annoying mouth and made a hurtful remark to the other like they normally did on a daily bases.

Stepping into the lift, Drake pushed button number 7 and watched the doors close trapping Diana and himself into the small space.

Diana only had one word in mind, 'awkward' as they waited to get to the 7th floor.

Once on the 7th floor the blond and brunette went down to the end of the hall and came to the last door on the left with the number 710 on the wall next to the wooden door with the name Drake Merwin under the number.

Getting his key card out to unlocking the door. Drake stepped into his unshared dorm room. Who would want to room with a psychopath? not even Caine was that stupid.

Diana closed the door behind her and no longer could keep quiet. " Ok what the hell was that outside? she bluntly stated.

Drake raised a blond brow at her over his shoulder. "What are you talking about Ladris?"

"Oh don't give me that shit, Drake " she snapped as they stood in front of Drake's bed side dresser.

Drake acted clueless as he opened his dresser and grabbed two of his shirts and threw one at her.

Diana rolled her brown eyes before dropping the subject knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of him. "Drake" she said.

"What?" he snapped annoyed with her already.

"How are we suppose to change, if we have this in the way?" Diana exclaimed shaking her wrist , looking down at the cuffs still linking her to him.

"Just great " Drake sighed frustrated before throwing his shirt on his single bed and heavily sitting down on his mattress. "This was your brilliant idea , so fix it". he gnarled before laying back onto his bed.

Diana glared at him as she sat beside him . Not coming up with a solution, she too laid down on Drake's small bed next to him.

They stayed silent for 10 minutes, all that could be heard was their breathing and the clock on the wall ticking.

"Oh my god" Diana shouted as she sat up straight on the bed while Drake opened one eye to look at her.

"Oh my god" he mocked before saying "What?" .

Diana smirked at him before touching her hair and seconds later taking out a bobby pin that held her bangs out of her face." Wala" she said showing him the black bobby pin in her hand.

He raised a brow thinking he could hug her but of course he didn't instead he said as he held his right hand up in her face ." Good, now get this shit off of me."

"Ummm" Diana paused dramatically "No".

"WHAT" Drake snapped.

"You heard me" she smirked evilly. "If you think I'm going to let you off so quickly, then all those dumb blond jokes are true."

He growled at her with hatred in his haunting grey orbs. "What do you want Diana?" he hissed.

Diana wasn't going to make it easy on him. " Tell me what you were thinking, When we were outside ?" God she loved making him uncomfortable when it came to the opposite sex. She smirked thinking that she somewhat knew where he thoughts were at, at that moment.

"I'm not telling you" he glared trying to snatch the pin but Diana saw it coming and moved her free hand behind her back.

"Well as much as I hate being cuff to you ." She stated. "I guess another 6 hours wouldn't kill me" she shrugged uncaring .

"Give me the fucking bobby pin ?" Drake snarled with anger , right hand out stretched ." because if you don't..."

"Because if I don't then what? Drake." She challenged him ." What are you going to do? Choke me again." She laughed darkly.

God he just wanted to kill the girl but then how would he get away with it? Her blood would be on his hands and no amount of money his father had would keep him from going to jail . He sighed before speaking " I wouldn't choke you because you would love it to much, Masochist". he murmured before a great idea came to mind causing him to show off his shark revealing smile.

Diana shivered from the way Drake was smiling at her. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously as Drake stood up.

"Oh nothing" he ridiculed looking down at her still sitting on his bed. "Now this is your last chance." he told her " Give me the pin Diana".

"N O " she spelled having a feeling that she wasn't going to like what the blond had up his sleeve.

"You asked for it " he warned before he grabbed the back of Diana's head and smashed his lips onto her's.

Diana froze with her eyes wide open as the boy kissed her brutally.

Drake smirked into the kiss at Diana's reaction.

Blinking away her shock , she tried to fight him off but Drake was to strong. Putting his right arm around her waist, Drake pulled her up to stand with him. Making her chest touch his as they stood at the center of Drake's room.

Diana felt like a caged animal and was getting angrier as Drake kept on kissing her. Thinking that once she got free he was so dead, fuck their game she was going to kill him.

Kissing Diana for a good 30 seconds he thought that, that was enough for now Drake pulled away but still held her close. " Are you going to give me the bobby pin now?"

Diana growled, "No".

"Wrong answer" he said before he slammed her in the nearest wall and kissed her again.

Being a Masochist Diana moaned at the pain coming from her back and not at the kiss .

Drake knew she liked that so he did it again and slammed her into the wall, hard a second time. Making her mouth open as she moaned again. He took advantage and snaked his tongue into her warm mouth.

Diana thought about biting his tongue until it bleed but just as quickly, the thought left her mind as Drake slammed her into the wall for the third time. The anger she held was starting to fade and become desire . Her last thought before it went blank was that she knew that she would be bruised later but didn't care as she kissed Drake back with hunger.

The blond was surprised that Diana kissed him back but his mind didn't linger to long on it because Diana bite his lower lip softly before kissing him once again.

Completely forgetting why she was angry at him to start with . Diana dropped the bobby pin she held behind her back and slowly glided her free left hand up Drake's chest and stopped at his neck to play with the ends of his hair.

Drake moaned no longer remembering why he was kissing her and for the moment he didn't care as Diana ran her fingers through his hair. He wasn't thinking, Drake for once let himself feel something other then hate towards the girl that stood before him doing wicked things with her tongue.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
